Nora
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Nora was born on Winter of Day 5. She became religiously involved with the Church of the Light and went to serve a two-year mission for the church in Portia with Minister Lee. She is a kind, honest, and genuine person who truly wants what is right for the people around her and the world. She is willing to consider the gray areas in life, not just looking at things in black and white. She lives at the Happy Apartments near the Commerce Guild. Occasionally at night she will meet alone with Arlo at the broken well. Physical appearance Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Lee, her colleague and Friend at the Church of the Light. (Interestingly, unlike Lee, she is not "alerted" by the researchers at the Research Center.) }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Lee| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. In Steam PC version or higher Nora will propose to the player herself several days after they reach Lovers status. Nora will not propose to the player on s. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks Please note: the in-game description of Nora's perks is incorrect. The discounts listed are much smaller than actual discounts given at the Church Store; she also has a Friend level Send gift through the mail perk in the description but never sends any gifts. Nora's actual perks are listed below. ;Buddy :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store * ;Friend :Receive a 30% discount when consuming in the store * ;Lover :Receive a 60% discount when consuming in the store * ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. * Nora's Discount only applies to the store when it is accessed from inside of the church and not to the roaming Church Store stand. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Buddy= |Friend= |Good Friend= }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Spaghetti and Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Salty Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce because it is both Spaghetti and Salty Food. }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; The Desert Wind :South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity, build and install 3 of them. ; The Theft :The Locator Computer brought back to the Research Center has been stolen. Nora said the Church wasn't behind the act and asks you to investigate. Secondary missions ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. ; Flowers for Mother :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. ; Nora's Worries :Go check on the Colorful Llamas outside the city with Nora. :This mission triggers after the player completes Arlo's Invitation friendship mission. ; The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. Trivia * Prior to Alpha 2, she was a nun and her model was different. Her new design has been explained by Pathea. Gallery Nora.jpg|Nora ru:Нора Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes